Innocent Love 풋사랑
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: [Songfic.] AU. Sasuke tenía catorce y cada día había más preguntas. Cada día nuevas sensaciones y vivencias que no había esperado. Sasuke tenía catorce y sintió por primera vez una emoción tan profunda y tan grande a la que se atrevió llamarle amor.


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. Inspirado en la canción de ASTRO.

Songfic Para Lizzie_Leen en Wattpad.

publicación numero cuarenta (no diré historia no. 40, porque Dios, ni loca me olvido de mi romper de cabeza con ambos Sasusaku months)

give me love (?

parte 1/2

* * *

 **Innocent Love**

[풋사랑]

* * *

 _._

 _[Las memorias no me abandonan._

 _Tú fuiste mi primer amor]_

 _._

Era joven, bastante como para molestarse cuando le llamaban así.

Usaba brackets y evitaba sonreír por eso mismo, su cuerpo había dado el estirón y le hacía sentir incómodo. Nuevas sensaciones se despertaban, era extraño.

Tenía muchas preguntas y más de una vez cuestionaba la autoridad. A pesar de que su vida era simple, sentía sofocarse. Escuela, padres estrictos, siempre a la sombra de su hermano y no importaba lo que hiciera, parecía no hacer más que decepcionar a toda su familia.

Sasuke tenía catorce, y a veces pensaba que era mejor no haber existido.

Había muchas dudas y curiosidad, era un adolescente normal. Entre estas el sexo era un tema que esquivaba. De ninguna manera podía pronunciar ciertas palabras en público, mucho menos con sus amigos que parecían más liberales y abiertos a ese tema.

De pronto parecía que no había algo más que sexo a su alrededor. En revistas, televisión, internet, música y amigos. ¿Qué era lo interesante en esto?

Él había tenido varios sueños húmedos, pero en lugar de placer y explosiones sentía vergüenza y suciedad.

Era una etapa normal, pero no menos incómoda para él.

"¡Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Y luego estaba ella.

Con su bonito cabello largo y sonrisa dulce.

"Hn," porque a veces las palabras se le atoraban en la boca cuando se trataba de esa chica.

"¿Terminaste la tarea de Kakashi-sensei? Por Dios que me fue difícil comprender la analogía de..."

Haruno Sakura era su compañera de clases. No era nueva, tal cual. La conocía desde hace años, pero ese era el primero donde ambos competían clase. Este nuevo semestre era donde por fin podría decir que interactuaban, más que los casuales saludos entre pasillos por parte de ella. Sasuke no había tenido la mejor impresión de esta chica de cabello rosa. Sakura solía juntarse demasiado con Ino Yamanaka ‒rubia y escandalosa, siempre fastidiando a Sasuke por su atención. Él había pensado que Sakura era igual.

Pero había juzgado mal.

"Tuve que pedirle a mi hermano me explicara." confesó algo avergonzado, ella rió un poco y continuó hablando del tema.

Dos meses de clases y Sasuke se encontraba queriendo saber más de ella. Sakura no era como su apariencia de niña vanidosa, ella de hecho tenía materia gris y la usaba. En cierto momento fue una sorpresa molesta que dicha chica destacara demasiado en clase, ella era la única que respondía a toda pregunta de los profesores, la primera en terminar las actividades o trabajos, siempre obteniendo una puntuación perfecta. Sasuke había creído ser bastante inteligente, pero hasta que ella llegó que él sintió competitividad.

Y no le molestaba del todo.

Otro punto era su carácter. Siempre dulce azucarado, pero si se molestaba... digamos que a Sasuke no le gustaría ser el causante de su furia. O la victima de sus puños.

Sakura no era la mejor atleta, pero se esforzaba. Ella solía avergonzarse con facilidad, o enojarse con los demás chicos. Ella tenía una mirada especial cuando dejaba su mente vagar, ver hacia la ventana y contemplar el cielo.

Cada día, sin notarlo, Sasuke miraba al frente, hacia donde ella se sentaba y le observaba hasta que se daba cuenta de su acción e incómodamente movía su vista.

Sakura era bonita, _más que bonita_... él lo aceptaba.

Y no era el único que pensaba eso.

Un suspiro soñador, "En serio que me casaría con ella."

Sasuke elevó una ceja ante el comentario‒ un tanto random, la verdad.

"¿De qué tontería hablas?" Aunque ya lo sabía.

"Sakura-Chan. Ella es tan... _tan_..." completó Naruto con otro suspiro. Sasuke mordió internamente su mejilla, evitado decir algo. "¡Yosh! ¡Lo he decidido!" Saltando de su banca, expresión confinada, Naruto empuñaba las manos y decía, "¡me voy a declarar!"

No fue una pregunta, no había petición de consejo, simplemente su mejor amigo había decidido hacer lo que Sasuke nunca se atrevería.

"Suerte con eso," dijo con un tono frío.

[풋사랑]

Se sentía la peor persona. Sasuke no merecía el título de mejor amigo de Naruto, no cuando su cuerpo respiraba con alivio y su mente no pensaba en nada más que en la chica junto a él.

A la chica a quien estaba besando.

Fue todo muy rápido. Su corazón había estado tan pesado, ansiedad, miedo y desesperanza rodeándolo. Su cuerpo actuó, su mente creando miles de escenarios... y cuando vio a Sakura en la parada de autobús que no supo lo que hacía hasta estar frente a ella. Interrumpiendo el feliz saludo de ella, que Sasuke se inclinó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y tocó suavemente sus labios rosas con los de él.

Nunca había besado a alguien, y no se atrevió a nada más debido a sus brackets, pero su boca presionó la de ella, y esperó varios segundos hasta retirarse.

El rostro de ella era una de fotografía para recordar; mejillas rojas, ojos verdes grandes y sorprendidos, estática. Atónita de lo que había sucedido.

 _Me gustas,_ quería decir él. _Me gustas.._ _._

Pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y no pudo más que mirarle fijamente, cuerpo trémulo, sentía su propia cara arder y su corazón pegaba con fuerza en su pecho, su estómago hincando de nervios.

Un autobús llegó, paró y se fue, personas bajaban y se iba, pero Sasuke y Sakura no se movían, no rompían contacto visual.

Luego ella entreabrió los labios, estos temblaron y trató de hablar,

"Q-que..." No, ni siquiera ella podía formular una oración.

Él quería que Sakura comprendiera. Sasuke despernadamente quería que ella entendiera el destroce en su mente por los sentimientos en su cuerpo. Pero este tipo de situación, tan inesperada, que su boca no coordinaba y su corazón revoloteaba. Por eso, tentativo, su mano se movió hacia la de ella, y como si fuera lo más delicado, tocó sus dedos... juntado su meñique con el de ella, entrelazándolo y trató;

"Te acompañaré a tu casa,"

No declaración romántica, pero fue el brillo en esos ojos de un peculiar verde, la sonrisa pequeña que floreció en su boca... que Sasuke volvió a sentir su corazón saltar.

"Me gustaría." Respondió ella.

Y eso fue suficiente para Sasuke.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias o el corazón roto que esto provocaría. Sólo esos delicados dedos entrelazados con los de él y el largo camino que ambos comenzaron.

[풋사랑]

Las cosas fueron peor de lo que esperó.

Quizá lo que más le dolió fue la mirada de decepción y traición que Naruto le dio, y no tanto el golpe en su cara. Sentía su mejilla punzar y sangre en su boca, seguro los brackets le habían lastimado por dentro, pero había esa incomodidad en su pecho que era sofocante.

"¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Tú sabías lo que siento por ella!"

"¡Basta Naruto!" Shikamaru le retenía, varias personas alrededor presenciando la escena, sin duda nadie había esperado esto. Mucho menos el motivo.

"Lo sabías... y aun así‒ _¡aun así lo hiciste!_ ¡Eres un bastardo!"

Sí, era un bastardeo egoísta, pero no fue a propósito.

No fue intencional compartir los mismos sentimientos que su mejor amigo. No fue a intencional sentir que su corazón se hundía ante la idea de Naruto saliendo con Sakura. Pero pasó, y no tuvo contemplación en nada más que lo que él sentía por ella.

"¡¿Naruto?! ¡Sasuke-kun!" Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Sakura se apuró a llegar hasta ellos, sin embargo cuando estuvo cerca ella caminó hasta Sasuke. Alarmada, colocó una mano en su pecho, ojos inspeccionando su rostro, la preocupación mostrándose en esos ojos verdes.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Por qué están peleando!"

"No es nada-" Sasuke intentó terminar con esto, pero Naruto interrumpió, incluso más enojado.

"¡Mis sentimientos te parecen nada!" la llegada de Sakura y su acercamiento con Sasuke incrementó su furia. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es acaso una más de tus competencias?"

"Naruto, no te atrevas-"

"¿Ver quién conseguía antes salir con ella?" Señalándola con la mano, Sakura respingó más como si le hubiera aventado un objeto.

De principio no entendía, pero los murmullos de los presentes, el señalamiento de su persona, el enojo del rubio y la vergüenza en Sasuke...

"¿Salir con... migo?" Mirando entre el rubio y Sasuke, una nueva preocupación le invadió a este último, y ante la intensión de ella por alejarse de él, Sasuke dejó de lado la precaución e incomodidad que sentía ante la escena. Fue rápido y tomó la mano de Sakura, asegurándola junto a él.

No, no permitiría que terminara algo que apenas comenzaba.

"No es así. Naruto... yo- a mí-" las palabras parecían arena en su boca, difíciles de pronunciar, "Esto no se trata de rivalidades. A mí me gusta Sakura. lo siento."

No podía sostener la mirada con Naruto, pero la calidez de la mano de Sakura sobre la de él le hizo verle a ella.

No más prejuicio o miedo en sus facciones, sólo una sonrisa pequeña le daba ánimos. Como reflejo, las comisuras de su propia y a dolorida boca se elevaron un poco.

Sakura le creía, y eso era lo único que a Sasuke le importaba en ese momento.

[풋사랑]

Para Naruto fue doloroso.

 _No es justo,_ repetía su mente. _No es Justo._

A él le gustaba Sakura desde hace más tiempo. Cuando Sasuke apenas si sabía de su existencia, Naruto sentía mariposas en su estómago cuando la veía por los pasillos. Había creído que era el destino a su favor el que ella fuera puesta en su grupo cuando el nuevo curso comenzó.

Le veía sonreír, la escuchaba reír y podía acercarse a ella y escuchar su voz tan clara.

A Naruto le gustaba demasiado. Incluso, _incluso_ se atrevía a decir que le quería.

Pero el sentía su corazón empequeñecerse, sabiendo que era definitivamente imposible. Se preguntaba si esa sensación era a lo que llamaba un corazón roto.

Por más que quisiera seguir con la furia y enojo, no fue más que triste rendición al ver como Sasuke decía en voz alta algo tan íntimo como sus sentimientos frente a todos. Como sus ojos siempre carentes de interés en ese momento mostraban vulnerabilidad ante todos, pero más que nada el gesto suave que le daba a Sakura...

Nudo en su garganta, desolación y tristeza... lo que el entendimiento le dio a Naruto al ver que Sakura regresaba el gesto al pelinegro; sus ojos solo en él.

Sakura había sido un una batalla perdida desde el principio, poco a poco entendía.

Y a Naruto le dolía.

[풋사랑]

Fue incómodo los días siguientes. Una parte debido a la atención que su pelea con Naruto ocasionó, rumores como que Sasuke había robado a Sakura de Naruto, que la chica había estado saliendo con ambos y estos se habían confrontado, y otras cosas peores.

Otra situación fueron ellos.

Quizá Sasuke había actuado por impulso y se había acercado por el temor de que otro saliera con ella, porque cierto era que Sasuke no había planeado acercarse a Sakura, o nadie más, para tal caso. No fue algo que antes ocupara su mente.

En televisión lo hacían parecer más fácil. Tomarse de las manos, sonreírse y platicar de cualquier cosa, compartiendo el tiempo y espacio.

No era tal cual.

No podía mantener contacto visual con ella por más de unos segundos. Cuando antes podía escucharla hablar sin fin, ahora ella parecía cohibida y nerviosa. Los silencios se agrandaban y se volvían incómodos. Uno cerca del otro, cuerpos agarrotados.

Cada vez que Sasuke quería iniciar contacto su cuerpo parecía pesar más de lo normal. Ambos demasiado nerviosos, esperando por qué el otro iniciara el acercamiento.

Quizá había cometido un error...

Ese pensamiento fue fortificado una semana después del enfrentamiento entre él y Naruto.

Corriendo por los pasillos, chocando con personas e ignorado sus réplicas indignadas, el aire en sus pulmones se le iba y su cabeza dolía...

 _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!_

Fue Chouji quien le dijo, aliento robado y cara roja por el esfuerzo,

 _"¡Sasuke, rápido! ¡Sakura!"_

 _"¿Que hay con ella?"_

 _"Unas chicas. En el patio trasteo. Pelea-"_

No le dejó terminar y salió con dirección a ese lugar.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Pero la imagen frente a él era suficiente respuesta; una maltrecha Sakura en el piso, rodillas raspadas, sangre en su boca y uniforme sucio.

El corazón de Sasuke dejó de latir por instantes y su aliento se atoraba en su pecho. "Sakura..."

Miradas hacia él, pero lo único que importaba era el dolor de ella. "Sasuke-kun..."

"¿Quién te hizo eso?" Acercándose más es que él pudo ver con más detalle su estado. De repente una furia nacía en él. Le sentía recorrer cada nervio de su cuerpo, como veneno caliente porque ante sus pies, mechones color rosa, libertas rotas y objetos personales regados y pisoteados. Apretó los puños.

"¿Quién fue?" Sus ojos escanearon entre los ahí presentes, chicas y chicos por igual iban reuniéndose más y más, algunos mostraban horror ante la escena, otros parecían entretenidos, incluso divertidos.

"¿Quién fue, Sakura?" le exigió, porque todos parecían ajenos. Fingían. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, ojos gachos y lágrimas en ellos. Él podía ver desde ese momento la hinchazón en su mejilla y ojo derecho. La chica sólo cerraba los puños sobre sus rodillas y rehusaba a hablar.

Sasuke sentía matar a quien le hizo eso.

Se agachó junto a ella cuando comenzó a hipear, quería tocarla pero temía romperla, así que optó por tomar aquellas pertenecías y guardarlas en su mochila. Quiso ignorar las voces de fondo, pero era algo que no podía,

"Pobre Sakura-Chan,"

"Se lo tiene merecido."

"Ja, ¿viste la cara que puso?"

"Se lo tiene merecido... pensar que puede salir con Sasuke como si ella fuera la gran cosa,"

Y ese fue su punto de quiebre.

"¡Cierren la maldita boca!" Mirando en dirección a esas voces, la furia no le dejaba pensar con claridad y tampoco le importó quién fue quien decía eso, pero espetó. Alto y claro. Mirando con tal odio a los presentes, sin importar si el culpable seguía ahí o no, Sasuke no iba a permitir que siguieran lastimando a Sakura.

"No me interesa cuál es su maldito problema, pero que les quede bien claro, que si se meten con ella se enfrentarán a mí. Y por su bien, a la persona que hizo eso, ruega porque no me entere quién eres, porque no me va a importar si se trata de una chica o no, soy capaz de romperte los brazos si es necesario. Si alguien vuelve a lastimar a Sakura prepárense para las consecuencias."

Sasuke era distante, serio y desinteresado de los demás. Ignoraba a las chicas que gustaban de él, practicaba deportes porque le gustaba, no por popularidad. Su personalidad y su aspecto era uno que le hacía destacar, pero esta atención era una que a él no le importaba.

Aun así, su presencia llena de furia, sus palabras destilando venganza y prometiendo dolor paralizó a los presentes.

Los rumores eran ciertos.

 _Sasuke Uchiha gustaba de Sakura Haruno_.

Y si los que creían que su interés en el bienestar de la chica era poco, él terminó demostrando que no. Sasuke estaba tan tenso, a punto de desquitarse con quien se atreviera a siquiera hablar.  
Pero el que la mano de ella tomara la de él, robando su atención de los presentes y centrándola solo para ella, que la furia y odio se iban reemplazando de su rostro y le daba paso a una preocupación e interés que antes nadie ahí había visto en él.

Palabras gentiles Sasuke dirigía a ella, consuelo y protección.

La advertencia y odio de él fueron suficientes para todos entender, pero el intereses de él en la chica fue el punto final, ante los ojos de Sasuke no había nadie más.

Entendieron los ahí presentes, que él estaba siendo serio.

[풋사랑]

La había acompañado hasta su casa, cargando la mochila de ella, manos entrelazadas y mirada oscura insistente en ella. Sasuke caminaba a su lado, preocupado. En los hombros de Sakura la deportiva de Sasuke, que era los suficientemente grande como para cubrirle las manos.

"Lo siento."

Ella trató de sonreír, pero el gesto o cualquier otro provocaban dolor en ella. Incluso aunque habían ido a la enfermería y había sido atendida, el dolor físico se mantenía. Parche debajo de su ojo, tratando cubrir su hinchada y mal herida mejilla. Rostro enrojecido y un seco camino de lágrimas.

Sasuke se disculpaba por no llegar a tiempo. Por no poder defenderla o cobrar venganza a su nombre.

Sobre todo, porque era su culpa.

 _"Se lo tiene merecido."_

 _"Ja, ¿viste la cara que puso?"_

 _"Se lo tiene merecido... pensar que puede salir con Sasuke como si ella fuera la gran cosa."_

No creía que algo como eso fuera a pasar. En su mente jamás creyó que alguien fuera a tomarla en contra de Sakura. No por él.

Era ridículo sólo pensarlo. Sakura era alguien dulce, nadie se atrevería a eso contra ella. en su mente no cabía que las chicas fueran tan crueles para atacarla por algo tan banal.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, maltrecha y humillada.

Ella negó, "No es tu culpa."

 _Lo es._ Pero no insistió.

En el umbral de su puerta, Sasuke no quería despedirse de ella.

"¿Estarás bien?" Porque no importaba lo que la enfermera haya dicho o cuan fuerte Sakura tratara de ser, Sasuke estaba preocupado.

"Sí."

"¿Qué les dirás a tus padres?" Preguntó, miradas nerviosas enviaba él en dirección de la puerta. Esperando por verles y enfrentarse a su responsabilidad.

Ella elevó sus hombros, como no estando segura.

"No lo sé. Aunque, quizá para cuando les vea esto haya desaparecido." Señaló al perche en su mejilla.

"¿Para cuando vuelvan? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mis padres trabajan demasiado." Fue lo único que comentó.

De alguna manera eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

"¿Quieres...? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato?" Le dijo, temor a un rechazo. Ella sentía le había causado demasiados problemas.

Pero Sasuke no dudó.

"Claro."

[풋사랑]

"Mama y papá trabajan dobles turnos. Llegan muy tarde y yo ya estoy dormida. A veces cuando voy a la escuela ellos ya se han ido al trabajo de nuevo." Ella estaba recostada sobre su cama, almohadas en su espalda le daban soporte. Sasuke había tomado lugar en a la orilla de la misma, un espacio bastante grande entre ellos. Sus ojos divagaban en el espacio, nunca antes había estado en la habitación de una chica.

Tenían un rato platicando, su familia, su rutina y su sentir físico.

Sasuke trató que Sakura le dijera el nombre de los responsables de su estado, pero no sabía decir si era temor el motivo por el que ella se negaba a hablar.

"Está bien. Ya no importa."

Y el enojo volvía a él. _¿No importaba?_ _¿Acaso su rostro herido no importa_ _ba_ _?_ Odiaba esta impotencia. Pero ella le interrumpió de nuevo, su mano sobre la de él. Dócil, delicada.

"Quizá es tonto, pero... me has hecho bastante feliz hoy."

Sasuke casi se burla con sarcasmo. Los moretones en su rostro, el trasquile de su largo cabello... y ella sonreía al decir que era feliz.

"De verdad es tonto." Su voz cansada. Pero ella negó suave con su cabeza, sonrisa tímida en su cara.

Y la furia como llegó volvió a irse. Porque la chica frente a él era dulce, suave y calmaba su ser. Porque Sakura se movió de su lugar y se acercó hasta él. Sasuke terminó con la distancia restante, sus rostros más, _más cerca._

Esta vez ella tocó sus labios primero.

Ahí, al igual que la primera vez, fue suave, tímido y tentativo... sin embargo, a pesar de la torpeza en los movimientos, él sentía más que ansiedad. Sentía una burbuja de expectativa crecer dentro de sí, sentía calidez y gusto.

Su cuerpo se movía acorde a sus propios deseos. Inclinándose hacia ella, su mano con cuidado tocó su mejilla libre de vendas. Sentía su aliento carente de ritmo, desigual. Su corazón latiendo rápido y calor en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos, y en lugar de sentir pena o incomodidad como lo había sido los días anteriores, ahora era algo muy parecido a fascinación. Todo su cuerpo y mente liguera. A sus ojos solo ella, como si brillara. Como si ella fuera un sueño.

Sasuke no pudo evitar responderle con una ligera, suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Porque Sakura era dulce, era amable y hacía latir su corazón muy rápido.

Sasuke tenía catorce y sintió por primera vez una emoción tan profunda y grande a la que se atrevió llamarle amor.

.

 _[Sé que nuestro amor fue torpe_

 _Lamento que no pude tratarte mejor...]_

.

* * *

Lo siento, es que se me fue de las manos, iba a ser un simple OS y ahora tendrá otra parte ;-;

Descaro descarado de Aricat: sigo aceptando peticiones de songfics xdxd


End file.
